Sherlock One Shots
by HelaofHelheim
Summary: Different Sherlock one shots/pieces/scenes of the same story with an OC. Post TFP. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Ch 1 is a short explanation. I will post the first story later on
1. chapter 1

Hello Everyone. I'm sorry I've become kind of notorious for starting stories and not finishing them. I'm sorry, I wish I could finish them, but my head seems to go faster than my pen(or keyboard) so I may just stick to one shots. These won't be conventional one shots I guess. I have my own OC who has a complicated/fun background and I hope you all enjoy her. I've written about her before but I've changed a few things about her. Some of it is gonna turn out to be somewhat of a long shot but I hope at least some like it. You will meet her in the First One shot which will be the next in this thread.

Thanks for understanding

-H


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first piece of the story. Kind of opens it a little. Hope you guys like it.**

"Oh, Hello John!" Mrs. Hudson greeted as he walked in the door to 221B Baker Street. "Rosie's just having a nap." She answered before he even opened his mouth. John smiled and shook his head as he began walking up to their flat. "Oh!" She called out behind him. There's a client upstairs. Just came in a moment ago. I just let her in to wait." John gave her an incredulous look and quickened his pace up the stairs.

He walked in the door to see a young woman standing near the hearth looking over the mantle, skull and everything. John winced a bit. "Erm, Hi, can I help you?" The woman turned and gave him a small smile seemingly surprised by the sudden break in silence in the room. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was hoping to speak to Mr. Holmes. Is he in?"

"Not yet but he should be in soon-" Just then the detective came bounding up the stairs.

"John! I've just been brought the most marvelous case! A beheaded-" The detective stopped short when he caught site of their guest. A beat of silence as the two stared at each other. Without another word, Sherlock rushed forward and pulled the young woman into a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead..." Sherlock breathed. John hadn't seen Sherlock this emotional since all of the issues with Eurus. He shivered a little at the memory then, coming back to reality, cleared his throat a little. Sherlock, a little startled, looked at John and began to explain a little. "Sorry, John, this is-"

"Ellie Doyle." She cut in, giving Sherlock a quick glance. John noticed but decided not to question it for now.

John cocked his head and smiled. "So how do you two know each other again?" He was a little more than suspicious of this new, obviously close, friend that had just reemerged into Sherlock's life. _The last thing he needs is another emotional upheaval right now_ he thought.

"We've actually known each other quite a while. I work for his brother." Ellie smirked up at Sherlock who just rolled his eyes. "She is one of the only agents I'm not completely disgusted to be around." He moved over to his chair across from John's.

"Oh please do have a seat." John stepped out of the way so Ellie could sit in the wooden desk chair, as all clients do. She took her coat off and sat down, auburn hair now standing out against a dark green dress. She went to push some hair behind her ear. Sherlock caught something out of the corner of his eye as she moved. Ellie noticed and looked down to the floor.

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly, looking back to Sherlock. She was met with silence. John furrowed his brow a little, looking between the two of them. He figured now was as good a time as any.

"What did you mean 'you thought she was dead?'" He watched the detective until he met his gaze.

"It's a long story, John."

"I've got time." The blogger quickly answered. They locked eyes for a good minute or so before Sherlock inhaled and glanced at Ellie.

"The two years that I was gone," John looked away but stayed silent, still a sore subject. "weren't easy."

"Six months into the operation, his brother sent me in." Ellie spoke up. "It wasn't as easy for him as everyone thinks. It wasn't just same cake walk around Europe solving crimes." Her tone was almost protective. Sherlock sighed.

"Long story short, she helped. That's all." John sniffed a laugh.

"No, there's more than that. There has to be. Sherlock Holmes doesn't get that close to just anyone." He eyed Ellie. "Who are you, really, Ellie Doyle?" John kept his tone lighter than he wanted. Ellie Doyle grinned slyly.

"You'll find out in due time, Dr. Watson." John chewed on the side of his cheek as he tried to figure her out. Of course she was secretive, though. If you work for Mycroft Holmes, even your secrets have secrets.

They heard the door slam downstairs. "Eleanor Holmes!"

Ellie froze. "Or not." She snapped her head toward Sherlock, who was just as confused as she was. Then something clicked. "Mycroft." They said in unison. She shook her head. Just then a very heated looking Mrs. Holmes appeared in the doorway. Everything fell into place for John at that moment. _Jesus. Theres another one of them?_

Ellie looked sheepishly towards the Holmes matriarch. "Hello, mum."

So that's it for the beginning! I hope its not too terrible. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
